


fun?

by gigglesandfreckles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mace Windu Admits He Made A Mistake, Obi-Wan Kenobi is Trying, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Post TPM, new dad obi-wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigglesandfreckles/pseuds/gigglesandfreckles
Summary: the Jedi Council gives Obi-Wan his newest orders as a young Jedi Knight and he struggles to understand them. he was instructed to take his new padawan and...have...fun?
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 232





	fun?

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in my Obi & Ani feels lately, so I really and truly needed this to easy the burdens of my HEART.

“Knight Kenobi,” Yoda smiled. “Happy to see you, we are.”

Obi-Wan stood on edge, feeling trapped and surrounded by the room of masters. “Happy to be here, Master.” Though he sounded anything but.

“How are you, Obi-Wan?” Mace spoke from the seat next to Yoda.

“I’m doing well, thank you,” Obi-Wan bowed his head to the older Jedi.

Mace didn’t look satisfied with this answer. “And Skywalker?”

Obi-Wan flinched, before quickly recovering, sliding an easy smile in place. “He’s doing well.”

“Adjusted, you have, to being together?” asked Yoda.

The room felt smaller. “Yes, Master. I’ve had no problems with the boy. He attends his lessons and I attend mine.” He hoped his voice sounded lighter to the Council than it did to him.

“With all due respect, Obi-Wan,” Mace cut in, shifting on his seat, “you’re not understanding us.”

Obi-Wan blinked in surprise.

“Brought you here, we have, to discuss the boy.”

The young knight frowned. “Is something wrong with--”

Yoda held up a small, green hand. “No issues, have there been. But proactive, we would like to be.”

“You anticipate trouble with him,” Obi-Wan deduced, feeling the prickles of irritation in his gut. Anakin hadn’t done _anything_ to suggest he would be a problem, but the Council _still_ hadn’t let the issue go.

“Not with Skywalker,” Mace shook his head.

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened. “With _me_.”

“No,” Yoda cut in quickly. “Trust you, we do. Accept the boy, we have. Though cautious, many of us are.” Obi-Wan noticed small nods and whispers of agreement from around the councilors who had stayed silent up until this point. “Worried, we are, about the two of you _together_.”

This wasn’t what Obi-Wan had expected to hear. As far as he knew, nothing was _wrong_ with their relationship. Surely he was doing something horribly wrong if the Council thought it serious enough to call a private _meeting_ with him.

“I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

“We have no quarrel with your handling of young Anakin,” it was Plo Koon who spoke this time. “You are well-suited to each other.”

Obi-Wan wasn’t sure if he’d go _that_ far.

“We only asked you here to check in and offer support. The Council understands the past few weeks have been difficult.”

“I’m fine, Mast--” Plo Koon moved his head slightly and Obi-Wan’s mouth clamped shut.

“How can we best assist you, Obi-Wan?” he asked, folding his hands in his lap.

“I don’t feel as if I’m in need of any additional assistance,” Obi-Wan shrugged tensely. “As I said, Anakin seems to be adjusting well. I’m sure I’m not always as patient with him as I should be, but I’ve been working to be more mindful of my feelings. He studies diligently and is respectful of the Jedi Code.”

“Obi-Wan,” Mace sighed. “He’s a child.”

“I know that.” Obi-Wan felt his face heat up. Why did Mace feel the need to remind him of the age of _his_ padawan, as if he wasn’t _quite_ aware?

“Important, his studies are. Integral to becoming a Jedi,” contributed Yoda. “But bond he must, with his master.”

“I--”

“The Council takes full responsibility for not allowing a longer period of rehabilitation time for the two of you when you returned from Naboo.” explained Mace. “We now see that we were hasty in placing Skywalker in his classes.”

“But he’s doing fine. He’s quickly catching up with the other younglings in all physical skills. While his literacy is lower than it should be, we’ve been working to--”

Yoda held up another small hand, quieting the nervous knight. “Rushed, too, you were. The will of the Force, your knighting was. Confident in this, we are.” Obi-Wan heard another round of rumbling and he felt his face flush at the Council’s collective affirmation. “But too quick, we were, to grant you assignments.”

“But if I am truly a Jedi Knight, it is my duty to serve the Republic. I do not need a gradual transition period, Master Yoda. I am capable of fulfilling my duties, just as every other knight before me.”

“Every other knight did not lose their master mere days before their knighting,” said Mace.

Obi-Wan steeled his face and his mind, unwilling to let this room of Jedi feel the storm inside him.

“A break, we want for you.”

“A...break?” Obi-Wan blinked.

“For you and the boy.”

“I don’t understand.”

“You’re released from all Jedi assignments and Anakin is released from his studies,” explained Mace, “for the next seven rotations.”

Obi-Wan sputtered. “What am I supposed to do? Take him on a...a vacation? We just discovered a _Sith Lord!_ I hardly think now is the time to--”

“ _Force_ , Obi-Wan,” groaned Mace, losing his decorum in a moment that surprised Obi-Wan. “We’re trying to support you, not torture you.”

“Take the boy and do something fun,” suggested Plo Koon.

“Fun?”

“Yes,” said Mace in exasperation. “It would do you as much good as your padawan.”

“All right,” said Obi-Wan, uncertainly. “Fun. Yes.”

Mace watched the young knight for a moment before shaking his head with an almost-smile. “Go, Obi-Wan. Find your apprentice.”

“Right.” Obi-Wan nodded quickly. “Right.”

“And don’t you dare let me see either of you in this Temple for the next seven rotations!”

...

“Now what?”

“Well, I don’t know,” answered Obi-Wan honestly, absentmindedly rubbing at his chin. “I thought you could help me pick a location.”

“I...haven’t been anywhere, Master.” Anakin shrugged.

Oh. _Right_.

“Oh, yes, that’s right. Er,” Obi-Wan spun the star chart around, squinting at the hologram. “Do you have any sort of preference at all?”

“Not Tatooine.”

Obi-Wan quicked a glance toward the boy in the co-pilot’s seat. “Yes, I think I’m all right to stay away from that particular planet for a while, as well.”

“What about Iego?”

Obi-Wan withheld his laugh. “That’s...a bit far.” He zoomed in on the star chart. “This is the range we’re capable of.”

Anakin’s blue eyes fluttered around the chart, squinting as he tried to read the various names. Obi-Wan’s stomach clenched at the defeat that made its way across his padawan’s face. He’d only just admitted to Obi-Wan earlier this week that he couldn’t read. They’d begun working on it, but star charts were still outside of Anakin’s capabilities.

He fell back into his seat. “You pick, Master.”

“Do you want to...point at one that looks interesting?” suggested Obi-Wan, hoping the boy would accept his offer without feeling any amount of shame.

Anakin hesitated before leaning back in and sticking his finger in the middle of the hologram. “That one.”

Obi-Wan smiled. “Excellent choice.”

…

Qui-Gon had never intended for Obi-Wan to experience Skatia outside of stories.

When the two of them had crash landed there in the early years of Obi-Wan’s apprenticeship, he had gotten to experience his master’s home planet in a tactile way, providing him with memories to last a lifetime. They’d only been there for one rotation, waiting for a pick-up, but Qui-Gon had allowed Obi-Wan’s curiosity to guide their day. It was one of the rare times of their apprenticeship where Obi-Wan truly felt like he got to know his master.

Qui-Gon’s hair had been shorter than it had been during his last few years of life, but Obi-Wan remembered the unadulterated _delight_ he felt at Qui-Gon’s resignation when Obi-Wan had offered to braid it back. Not for the first time, Obi-Wan wished holo-pictures were a more common commodity amongst the Jedi.

Even so, he still had the memory and he didn’t feel that it was at risk of leaving any time soon.

“It’s so _quiet,_ ” Anakin observed as they stepped off the planet.

Obi-Wan was reminded of how little of the galaxy Anakin had experienced. The bustling spaceport of Tatooine had merely been replaced with the constant traffic sounds and busyness of Coruscant.

“Listen.” he instructed his padawan, closing his eyes.

After his padawan didn’t respond, he peeked an eye open seeing the small boy had modeled his posture, his own eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks as he pointed his face toward the sky. Obi-Wan smiled.

Anakin’s eyes shot open. “Obi!” he cried, bouncing on his heels. “I hear a…” his face scrunched as he searched for the word, “a river!”

Obi-Wan grinned warmly. “Well done, Anakin. Should we keep listening to it or go _see_ it?”

Anakin took off running in the direction of the gurgling water. Obi-Wan was impressed with his ability to hear it at all. It was too far away for the normal human ear, which meant Anakin had connected with the water through the Force, most likely unknowingly.

Qui-Gon had always been particularly in tune with the living Force--a lesson he desperately attempted to instill in Obi-Wan until he’d run out of time.

“Can we get _in?_ ” Anakin asked with pleading eyes as Obi-Wan caught up. The padawan was standing at the edge of the river on his bare tiptoes, his boots thrown haphazardly in the grass nearby.

Obi-Wan glanced at his padawan’s robes and then his own. They’d be a beast to dry and Obi-Wan had tried to pack light for both of them. But when he looked back at Anakin’s bright eyes and slightly protruding bottom lip that he _had to be doing on purpose_ , he was reminded of Mace’s words: fun.

With a sigh, Obi-Wan slipped out of his own boots and dropped his robe to the ground. Anakin squealed in glee, clamoring out of his robe and tunic.

The older Jedi rolled his eyes with a chuckle, picking up the pieces of his padawan’s clothing trail and laying them on a log nearby. He pulled his own tunic over his head and laid it with Anakin’s clothes.

“Make sure you--”

“ _Yippee!_ ” 

Obi-Wan’s words were cut off by a scream of joy as Anakin grabbed his knees and jumped into the river, followed by a wave of honestly _monstrous_ proportions when considering the size of the boy. Obi-Wan didn’t even have time to cover his eyes as the water seemed to aim straight for him, completely drenching him.

Anakin’s head bobbed halfway out of the water and his eyes went wide.

“M-master…” he pleaded. “I’m...I’m _so sorry._ ”

“Anakin.” Obi-Wan sighed heavily. “You leave me absolutely no choice.”

The boy’s eyes somehow doubled in size. “What do you--”

Obi-Wan’s battlecry could be heard across the planet as he jumped in after his padawan.

Revenge may not be the Jedi way, but the Code said absolutely _nothing_ of well-deserved retaliation. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where Qui-Gon is from but I just feel like a planet with a big river felt right for him. 
> 
> thanks for reading, kudosing, commenting!! I appreciate you!
> 
> tumblr: giggles-and-freckles


End file.
